Junction field effect transistor (JFET) switch select circuits are useful in many switching applications, such as programmable gain amplifiers (PGA), analog switches and the like. Typical prior art JFET switch select circuits rely on high speed turning on and turning off of a JFET switch that produces large quiescent current flow during the on and off states which increases power consumption. Although prior art switch select switches may have high speed switching capabilities, the design of a typical prior art switch select circuit includes an extensive number of devices, including large resistors and capacitors, and the like, which results in a complex design that utilizes a large amount of die area and increased power dissipation. The increased number of devices are also prone to temperature variations and performance variations due to inconsistencies in the manufacturing process. Moreover, conventional JFET switch select circuits typically include current circuits which draw substantial static current from the power sources.